


The Four Seasons

by Mara



Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: Gen, General, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-25
Updated: 2009-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The seasons in Gotham.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Peevish Winter Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby, it's cold outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfic100 prompt 61, Winter.

The wind was shrill and piercing, carrying the smell of another snowstorm, and Tim shivered.

"I hate winter," he said to Dick as they took a quick break huddling around a steaming pipe.

"Wimp." Dick rolled his eyes. "You've got a cape. And long pants."

Standing up, Tim glared at him. It only took one step in the darkness for him to hit an icy patch, executing a perfect prat fall which knocked the breath out of him.

Red with suppressed laughter, Dick helped him up.

"Our secret?" Tim asked without much hope.

"In your dreams, Boy Wonder. Hey, Oracle..."


	2. Then Blooms Each Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring and all the joys it brings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfic100 prompt 62, Spring.

Bruce clicked his comm. "Oracle?"

Silence, then a noise.

"Oracle?"

ACHOO!

Bruce jumped. "Ah, gesundheit?"

Sniffle. "Danks, Badman."

"A cold, hmm?"

"Nobe. It's dese damn allergies. I ran owd of meds and de pharmacy won't deliver." Bruce could hear her blow her nose.

He calculated the chances of getting any help from Oracle with Babs in this condition. "It's a quiet night. Could Robin bring your medication to you?"

Silence. "Please."

"He's all yours. Batman out."

"Dank you."

Besides, if he had to listen to her sneeze all night, Bruce thought, his nose was going to run out of sympathy.


	3. The Liquor of Summer Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer brings challenges one doesn't expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfic100 prompt 63, Summer.

Squelch. Squelch.

Dick hated his life.

Squelch. Squelch.

"Master Richard?" Alfred asked. "Dare I ask why you're soaking wet?"

"No."

"I see."

Dick knew that tone. It meant 'If you don't apologize, young man, you won't get cocoa and fresh cookies.'

"I'm sorry, Alfred, it's just..."

"Yes?"

"I fell into a swimming pool while chasing a suspect," he blurted out.

"Ah." Alfred didn't crack a smile. "You'd best get out of your wet outfit and clean up then."

Dick relaxed. Good ol' dependable Alfred.

"And mind the step into the showers," Alfred called over his shoulder, "it's a tricky one."


	4. A Second Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And autumn finishes the set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfic100 prompt 64, Fall.

Steph perched on the branch next to Tim. "Training, huh?"

"Oh yes," Tim said, failing by a long shot to look innocent, "it's a well-known technique."

"For doing what?" Steph shifted to stare at the ground. Usually it was something she tried to avoid. The ground, that is.

"Uh, it's about trust. You know, like those exercises where people fall back trusting their teammates will catch them."

Crossing her arms, she waited.

Tim sighed. "It's fun, okay?"

"That's better!" she said, grabbing his hand.

They leapt off the branch together.

"Whee!" Steph shouted as dry, crackling leaves flew around them.

\--end--


End file.
